la valoración del amor
by c-erika
Summary: que estupido titulo bueno, tipico un yohana. Ana se encuentra mal, pero algo extraño e inolvidable le sucedera, no es tan dramatico y tiene final feliz U.u
1. Default Chapter

"las manecillas siguen, pero para mi se pararon"  
  
Era un día lluvioso, y el aire indicaba que algo no estaba bien, las ventanas estaban cerradas, y la luces apagadas, como si no quisieran aceptar la desgracia que estaba pasando. En esa vencida, en la única casa que tenía la luz encendida, se divisaba a un joven de ojos negros y cabello castaño, normalmente expresaba tranquilidad, pero ahora sus ojos tenían una expresión de preocupación.  
  
"ana, te sientes mejor"  
  
"sinceramente, no"- dijo una joven recostada en una cama, se veía cansada, con ojeras, y sus ojos, que alguna vez fueron imperiosos, se veían fatigados, preparados para caer en algún momento.-"es curioso"- dijo cansada, casi en un suspiro.  
  
"que cosa anita"  
  
"que las manecillas siguen girando"  
  
"a.. ¿a que te refieres?"- dijo Yoh, pero mas que con curiosidad, con miedo.  
  
"a que ya se debieron de parar, por lo menos para mi"- dijo algo cansada, y apenas audible, causando que Yoh se acercara  
  
"no digas eso Ana, aun puedes, no lo creo lo se"  
  
"pero yo no"  
  
"tienes que luchar Ana, lo hemos hecho, y de repente, por una enfermedad, que vino de quien sabe donde..."- pero no pudo continuar, no quiso continuar, no lo quería admitir.  
  
"somos separados, entiendelo Yoh, no puedo, ya no rindo mas, tu vida sigue, pero la mía ya no puede mas"-dijo dando sus ultimas fuerzas para cerrar los ojos talvez para siempre.  
  
*****************notas de la autora*****************  
  
Me voy a poner a llorar, pero para los que piensan que aquí se termina, pues no!!!! Aun falta mucho melodrama, pero no va a ser dramático, no tanto para ponerse a llorar, soy pesima en los fic.  
  
Y para los que len mi otro fic, no se preocupen, no lo abandonare, simplemente me tardare un poquito mas.  
  
Sigan leyendo!!!!!  
  
El siguiente capitulo será "y si no quiero" 


	2. ¿y si no quiero?

"¿y si no quiero?"  
  
La chica solo cerró los ojos, escucho voces de preocupación, que poco a poco se fueron apagando, como si ella se alejara cada vez más. Cuando lo volvió abrir no pudo creer lo que veía, era como si los tuviera cerrados!!!!! Hizo un esfuerzo, para divisar por lo menos una silueta, pero lo único que pudo distinguir, fue un rayo de luz. Camino con miedo, bien sabia lo que había al final del túnel, pero..... no le tenia miedo a la muerte, si no a lo que viene después.  
  
No supo cuanto tardo, o cuantas veces pensó en retroceder, pero cuando llego la luz la invadió, se sentía cálida, por lo tanto no puso resistencia, solo cerro los ojos, para encontrarse al final un lugar hermoso.  
  
"te estaba esperando"- dijo un ángel al verla llegar, sin darle tiempo de que observara el bello lugar.  
  
Si tu lo quieres describir en una sola palabra seria "mágico", aunque en realidad le quitamos créditos. Era un lugar rodeado de flores, y el sol daba a toda su intensidad, el cielo, era el mas puro y despejado que jamás se habría visto; en una parte de ese enorme lugar, se encontraba una cascada y gracias a los rayos del sol se podía observar el mas precioso arcoiris.  
  
"¿esperarme para que?"  
  
"cumplir tu misión."  
  
"¿¡misión?"  
  
"si en el cielo"  
  
"quieres decir....¿qué este no es el cielo?"  
  
"no, solo el paso"- dijo el ángel, como si el lugar fuera poca cosa, si este era hermoso, el cielo debía ser aun mas.-"¿me permites llevarte a tu misión, no te teníamos prevista, pero debes de cumplirla ya"  
  
"¿ADELANTARON MI MUERTE!"- Ana no lo podía soportar mas, tenia una vida por delante, con sus amigos, con.... Yoh.  
  
"bueno si así lo quieres tomar"  
  
"regrésenme al mundo delo vivos YA"  
  
"no podemos, además, tu misión es simple"  
  
"dímelo y ya veré yo"-sin embargo, cuando dijo eso empezó a llover  
  
"hablar con dios"  
  
"¿qué?"  
  
"Dios quiere saber todo sobre lo la tierra"  
  
"que......que obtendré"-Esto lo dijo Ana, pero no por avaricia, sino mas bien con temor.  
  
"descanso eterno no es suficiente, un lugar mejor que este, bueno sin la lluvia, felicidad eterna, descanso y paz"- quien no resistiría eso, un lugar así no sonaba bien, mas bien perfecto, pero, y que hay de............  
  
"aquí no seré feliz"- dijo ana dejando al ángel con la boca abierta-"este no es mi lugar, no estoy con las personas que amo, ni con el"-dijo melancólica, dejando al ángel así @_@  
  
"Eres diferente de lo que pensaba......"-dijo el ángel, haciendo una media sonrisa.  
  
*******mientras tanto*******  
  
"fausto, dime que estará bien, ella no puede....simplemente no puede.....".- dijo yoh omitiendo unas lagrimas.  
  
"aun respira, Yoh, pero esta en estado critico, desafortunadamente.....no hay hospital cerca, y dispuesto a llevarla en ambulancia, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo al hospital"  
  
"No se puede quedar así"-dijo Yoh mostrando un lado que pocas veces se había visto.-"tienes que hacer algo fausto, por favor, por mi....por ana"  
  
En esos momentos se veía como el que mas sufría, no es el que muere, si no el que se queda, Lo que el amor y el dolor pueden causar, los sentimientos del hombre, es sorprendente como un chico tranquilo, se ve rodeado por presiones, pero eso es algo que ni tu, ni yo, podemos comprender, por que a veces las cosas mas simples, o mas naturales, pueden llenar la vida del hombre con temor, como es el caso de la muerte.  
  
*****notas de la autora*****  
  
No se preocupen, talvez se algo melodramático pero, al fin y al cabo, va a tener un final feliz U.u, bueno ahora alo importante. A LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
giovanna: pues en realidad no es muy dramático -_-, es que no le encontré otra definición U.u, pero en realidad, espero que te guste este capitulo, porque la pura realidad, parece capitulo de telebovela chafa.  
  
Emi Tachinaba: gracias por enviarme reviews en todos mis fics, aunque omat ed sol es de mi prima, para enviarle review escríbele a anadeasakura@hotmail.com , ella es la que contestas, yo solo molesto N_n. La verdad, yo tampoco pensé que haría una fic melodramático, pero desde que me meti en un taller de actuación el año pasado, e hize la obra "la casa de Bernarda alba" pues exaero, un poquito, las cosas U.u, bueno, grasias por todo, crme que nuevos lectores siempre me animan ^_^  
  
Y Ya saben escríbanme a:  
  
erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
Sigan leyendo!!!!!! 


	3. no lo tengo que pensar 2 veces

*******en el capitulo anterior******  
  
"estas en el paso hacia al cielo"  
  
"aquí no seré feliz"  
  
"eres diferente a lo que pensaba"  
  
cap. 3 "no lo tengo que pensar 2 veces"  
  
"a que te refieres"-pregunto ana bastante intrigada por lo que decia el angel  
  
"este solo es una prueba a la humanida, cada 500 años, depuse del torneo de shamanes, el rey debe de probar que la humanida, tanto humanos como shamanes, tiene derecho a vivir, pero esta vez, como haz de saber, no se Eligio a ningún rey shaman y tuvimos que elegir al azar y tu acabas de decidir que la humanidad tiene la exacción de vivir"  
  
"SIMPLEMENTE ME ELIGIERON POR QUE SI"  
  
"realmente si, pero haz elegido, ahora que estas acá, puedes concluir, seguir sufriendo en el mundo de los humanos, o quedarte aquí"  
  
" te lo explico con manzanas  
  
quiero estar con las personas que amo, con las que me molestan y me ayudan, con las que me apoyan, con las que se arriesgan por mi, y las que definitivamente, no dejaría por nada"  
  
"tu lo haz decidido"  
  
ana no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, cerrando los ojos para pensar, cundo los abrió, estaba en el mismo lugar oscuro y húmedo en donde apenas se alcanzaba el aire, camino, sin saber a donde, pero aun con el miedo que sentía de estar en ese lugar, en su corazón, había un hueco lleno de esperanza, esperanza de ver a sus amigos, y a Yoh.  
  
No supo si fueron días, horas o meses, pero depuse de mucho caminar cayo rendida, cerro los ojos, con miedo de abrirlos y no estar cerca de Yoh.  
  
Poco a poco sintió como si el mundo le diera vueltas y cada vez su cuerpo se hacía mas pesado, sintió agua y aire, una extraña humedad, como si volviera a nacer, depuse sintió, como algo se recargaba en sus piernas. Abrió los ojos bruscamente, pero tardo en divisar lo que estaba a su alrededor, al fin pudo reconocer su propia habitación, y sintió como sus piernas estaban húmedas.  
  
Guiada por la curiosidad volteo a ver para encontrarse a un Yoh placidamente dormido en sus piernas.  
  
Se le veían ojeras, y pequeños caminos donde habían corrido las lagrimas, pero a pesar del sufrimiento que notablemente paso estaba sonriendo.  
  
Le acaricio el cabello, causando que abriera sus ojos.  
  
"ANA, AL FIN, DEPERTASTE"- grito Yoh echándose a sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarla, y empezó llorar, pero a comparación de las otras veces, de felicidad-"no sabes cuanto miedo tuve"  
  
"me lo imagino, por que lo viví, no sabes como me alegro de verte"- sonrió feliz, por que al fin recibía la recompensa por la que tanto había luchado, y seguiría luchando.  
  
La vida esta llena de sorpresa y quien pensaría que la muerte también. Esta historia, solo dice tres palabras, muerte, sufrimiento y amor. La muerte puede causar sufrimiento, pero el amor puede hacer que el sufrimiento sea peor. hay una famoso dicho que dice "el que no ha visto el amor, no a vivido la vida"lo que significa, que mientras no amas no vives, y si no vives, no amas. Esa es la razón por la cual, ana no pensó dos veces, si no afirmo 3 veces.  
  
Ahora que acabo el fic, no quiero decir fin, por que la vida sigue, decir fin, seria decir un adiós para siempre. El fin solo es algo inventado por los escritores, para terminar un comunicado, pero la vida sigue, por lo tanto no se puede decir fin  
  
*****notas de la autora*****  
  
CCCCUUUUUURRRRSSSSSSSIIIIIII esta cursi, cursi, cursi, jejeje es que me gano la cursilieada en el ultimo capitulo, ^_^ (con tanto azúcar me voy a volver diabética -_-,)  
  
Ahora a los reviews!!!!!  
  
Annika-asakura: pues si, esta triste, pero yo me lo proponía, y puse mi final feliz ^_^ gracias por los comentarios, créeme mas comentarios mejores capitulos!!!!! U.u jejeje gracias por tu review  
  
Emi Tachibana: pues si, pobre ana, pero me gusta hacer sufrir, aparte de que yo sufri mientras escribia el fic, presiones escolares -_-, pero me desuqite con Ana e Yoh U.u,  
  
Larina: pues ya ves, no la mate, jejeje, bueno se vale torturar, consejo, si quieres hacer un fic dramático, le Oscar Wild necesitaras una caja de klenek  
  
Ana la sacerdotisa: otra que que lamenta por yoh, no es cierto, pero todos me pusieron lo mismo jeje pero al final no sufrio, se quedo con su amada ana y me ganare una paliza por parte de mi prima  
  
Xris: estoy de acuerdo contigo, es como decir "no hay amistad sin peleas" jejeje que bueno que te gusto el fic, y puse mi final feliz pero......CCCCCUUUUURRRRSSSIIIIII culpen a mi maestra de español, ella me encursila  
  
Hikari Asakura: OIGAN Yoh NO FUE EL QUE MURIO!!! Jejeje pero fue el que mas sufrió, ne, grasia por decirme eso de mi fic, creo que es mi fic maestro por que 8 reviews en un capitulo es un record  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!! Y ya les di mi final, es grandioso saber que conte con ustedes en estos escasos capítulos, el siguiente capitulo solo contestare reviews, pero aun así REVIEWS!!! U.u bueno jejeje ya comí, ya bebí, y ya no me hallo aquí, en este caso "ya escribí, ya agradecí y ya no me halló aquí"  
  
Bueno bbyyeeeee 


End file.
